Not Forgiven
by Soxman
Summary: AU. Does it really seem likely that a man like Nicolas Flamel wouldn't have discovered Dumbledore's and Grindelwald's prior conenction? Here's one look at a possible Flamelian revenge. One-shot.


AN: Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel die in early 1994 in this story. It will be a Harry raised by the Flamel's story. One shot. I don't own Harry Potter.

"We are gathered here today, fellow wizards and witches, to celebrate the life of one of the most influential wizards of our time. For nearly seven-hundred years, our honored brother Nicolas Flamel, along with his beautiful and recently departed wife Perenelle, has served as a constant symbol in our society. A symbol for what we as wizards can achieve through the power of magic- agelessness. He was a simple man, a humble man; a man who never wished to possess all the fame and power associated with his enlightenment. He was a timeless rock who never eroded in the face of our constant advancement. In this hour of his departure, let us give a full reflection on his life and achievements, in the hopes that this legend continues to survive and inspire many future generations.

He was born in Rouen, France in 1326, a child to muggleborn parents, proving, once again that it is our choices, not our backgrounds, which matter. Though his parents, whose names are lost to history, abandoned him when he first revealed his considerable talents at magic; he soon came to Beauxbatons academy of magic. The school was in its infant years, but Flamel's academic prowess, both in school, and as a newly graduated member of society, officially put the school on the map. It was there he was first introduced to his future wife Perenelle Leveque. In 1343, to much acclaim, Flamel graduated and opened a small potions business in Paris, along the magical section of the Champs-Élysées. Though his business flourished, Flamel soon became known through magical Europe, and indeed even throughout parts of muggle Europe, for his many academic theories in magic; most notably, the discovery of the Philosopher's Stone. The first references to it were found in 1351, the same year Nicolas married Perenelle. However, Nicolas' deeds soon disappeared into obscurity as he and Perenelle embarked on a period of exodus, moving from city to city, country to country, always at continuous random intervals, always searching for something, or so it seemed. There are many signings and accounts of Flamels deeds over the years, from his alliance with the House of Medici's in Florence, to his mysterious and un-archived work for the Vatican, to his financing of various colonial expeditions for the crowns of France, Spain, and Great Britain. He did resurface in America, where he was spotted once attempting to decipher the wards used to guard an Aztec temple, and where he once again set up shop; this time in New Amsterdam, known today as New York City. He was also seen in the intervening 250 years, though accounts of his works and deeds are sparse and unreliable. It is worth noting that the Flamels were notoriously reclusive. It is also worth noting that since the revelation of Flamel's most noteworthy accomplishment he has not published or made public his involvement in any academic work with two exceptions; one being of our project on the twelve uses of dragon's blood. The reappearance of the Flamels to public and political life was only recent; after the conclusion of the first World War, Nicolas became involved in the other exception. He begin working, with other British, French, Italian, and German wizards, this was supposed to be a bi-partisan effort that would heal the old wounds, on the problem of political ideology's mixing with magic. This was in response to the Marxist revolution in Russia, and the considerable aid the newly established Soviet Union received from many well-documented wizards. However, the disorganization of the committee and the numerous internal rifts between the various nationalities, led to a renewed period of disillusionment, or at the very least isolation, on the part of Nicolas after his resignation in 1922.

History remembers Flamel's inaction in the face of a global economic meltdown, yet it also remembers, or at least I do, his considerable aid during Grindlewald's war. After German storm troopers under Grindlewald's banner had forced the French government to surrender, Nicolas fled across the English Channel to the country-side around London, where he had resided ever since. After his quick repositioning, he then contacted me and offered any and all aid in deposing Grindlewald from his homeland. Indeed, his aid was magnificent; his years of isolation had given him a sharp tactical mind and an ability to plan several moves ahead of his opponent. Soon after Nicolas joined the cause, our forces began turning the tables on Grindlewald's troops. However, Nicolas soon came to quarrel with Charles De Gualle, the then famous French Resistance Leader and now well known as one of the most influential and important leaders of France, on the re-establishment of the government. Flamel, concerned about the continued and oft-growing dissent Western societies faced, urged De Gualle to consider beginning negotiations for a more parliamentary system of government. After the liberation of Paris, Flamel, due to a severe conflict of interests with De Gaulle, only ever came back to France to recover his assets and consolidate his substantial wealth and treasures for use at his British estate.

Soon after the end of the war, I began researching dragon's blood with Nicolas. I found him to be a charming man, extremely knowledgeable in almost every field; though he was secretive and private. I also couldn't help but notice his more eccentric qualities; for instance, a glance at his records the man once allowed me, revealed that he kept track of an odd assortment of people. I can also safely say that these eccentric qualities are the reason I can't say more; the vow of silence he made me swear about our research and his records was extremely restrictive, even in death. However, I can honestly say that Nicolas Flamel is behind only Merlin in terms of the influence he has wielded throughout his long life.

I do feel a deep sense of guilt over the fact that the destruction of Nicolas' finest magical achievement is squarely on my shoulders. Though Nicolas and Perenelle never had children, they, in an act of generosity, adopted a young war refugee after the fall of Voldemort. Thus, the legendary Flamels are survived by a son, Harold, who my heartfelt condolences go out to. I am truly sorry that because of me, you are now an orphan, Harold. I only hope that you will one day be able to accept my apologies and forgive me for my sins. Though Nicolas has proven mortal despite his creation of material immortality, I ask you all to keep his life and deeds in your heart so his legend will always remain immortal. Thank you."

"Hello, Albus," the pensieve memory of Nicolas Flamel said to him. Right after the funeral, he had been informed that Nicolas had left something for him in his will. He was asked to come down to the Flamel's Solicitor. after he'd arrived, he had been forced into the hall while half a dozen people were called into the Solicitor's office one by one. Finally, after over an hour and a half of waiting it was his turn. Once inside the office, the solicitor directed him to the stone bowl that had belonged to Nicolas in life. He would have been more shocked seeing his old friend in this memory if Perenelle hadn't used the same method of dispensing bequests after her passing.

"Hello Nicolas," Albus called back sadly.

"Now Albus, why the long face? It's not like you killed me or anything. Oh wait, you did," Nicolas sniped. He sighed sadly. "I called you here because I felt that there were certain things you deserved to know. Certain matters that need be laid to rest, so to speak..."

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Albus. He had been hoping that Nicolas had an acquital for his crimes, for destroying his stone...

"What I need to tell you is that the Boy-Who-Lived is still around," pronounced Nicolas.

Dumbledore stared. Oh all the things Nicolas might have had to tell him, this was almost completley off the radar. "WHAT!"

"I know where Harry Potter is," he reiterated.

Dumbledore smiled. "Okay Nicolas, then where is he?" He was beginning to wonder if in his final months, without Perenelle there to keep him comfortable and occupied, he'd somehow lost his mind. Everyone knew that thirteen years ago, when he'd made the decision to entrust the infant Potter to the care of his closest relations, the Dursley family, that young Harry had dissapeared from their doorstep without the family being aware that he was even there. And now Nicolas was spewing some nonsense the last time they'd ever speak about knowing what happened to him when even Dumbledore's monitors couldn't when he was most likely dead.

"Okay Nicolas," Dumbledore said, deciding to humor his old colleague. "Where is Harry Potter, then?"

Nicolas broke out into rancous laughter. "Why Albus, you've seen him half a dozen times over the years. I mean really where exactly did you think we found Harold?"

Suddenly, Dumbledore's blood began turning to ice. If what Nicolas was saying was true, then... Harry had been right under his nose all these years! Could it be true? Considering his monitors stopped working, well, Nicolas could have disabled them, and after the war, the Flamels did adopt an orphan... oh, Nicolas!

Flamel smiled, a truly ugly smile filled with malice and venom. "At this very moment, Harold has left the country! He's gone! You may have killed me, Albus old boy, but in the end, I did have the last laugh! Whatever plans and aspirations ou had for Harry Potter have long since died, and now, you know everything!" Flamel laughed bitterly once more. "Of course, I had no idea you'd one day destroy my stone when I did this. but then, I always knew, even if everyone else claimed otherwise, what you'd done. i knew about you and Gellert." He watched Dmbledore's face pale. "So, consider us even. As my last bequest to you, I leave you to hunt Harry Potter!"


End file.
